Harry's World
by amaila1313
Summary: Harry Potter had always wondered what hi life would be like if his parents hadn't died at the hands of Lord Voldamort. I'm really bad at writing summaries so just read it.
1. The morning

**Warning:I can not spell so if you see any mistakes please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of any thing else for that matter.**

Harry couldn't sleep. He had tried many things but it looked like it was going to be another sleepless night. Good thing that Christmas break started tomorrow. He was down to his last resort; looking though the pictures of his parents that Hagrid gave him years ago. This always seemed to help it calmed him down, especially his mother's pictures.

He didn't know when his conscious wondering turned into actual dreams, but all at once he found himself in a warm bed that definitely wasn't his four poster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he attended sixth year classes with his best friends Ron and Hermione. No, this definitely wasn't it, he thought to himself. The room was covered in wizard Quidditch posters. It was also very cluttered and had objects strewn all over the floor.

"Harry, Harry dear, wake up." He heard a soft feminine voice from what seemed to be downstairs. He knew that calming voice, but he couldn't place it. It had to be from very early in his childhood but no, it couldn't be his mother's, could it?

"Mum," he tried the word out softly. He had never really used this word because his parents had died when he was at such a young age and he had certainly never called his Aunt Petunia 'mum'.

**This is my first fan fic. andI don't really khow where I'm going with it so if you like it tell me other wise I probably ****wont finish it.**


	2. The intresting begining

**Wow! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to my three awesome reviewers! Hannah AKA Lombadia Greenleaf, Chapter Monster Nianko, and Tondo-the-half-elf.**

**Warning: I can't spell at all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever.**

**Now on with the story!**

_**Chapter 2: The interesting beginning**_

Harry heard a soft knock on his bedroom door; at least he thought it was his bedroom. Who else's could it be?

"Harry, dear, may I come in?" Said a soft voice from behind the door. "I know that you don't like it when I wake you, but it's almost eleven o'clock and you promised Ron you would play Quidditch with him at twelve."

"Come in," said Harry in a gruff voice. He still couldn't believe that this was his mother. A woman in her late thirties entered the room she had vivid orange hair and very bright green eyes, Harry's eyes. This is really my mother, thought Harry. Harry was stunned. After all these years of hoping and dreaming about here she was walking around his room picking up his dirty clothes like this was a normal day. It was a normal day in this reality. James was at work as an auror and Lily was home tending to her children.

"Mom!" Yelled a young girl's voice from down stairs. "Mom, Evan throw up on me, come take him, he's gonna cry, MOM!" There was along intake of breath a sure sign of eminent danger. WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Lily jogged out of the room to go fetch Evan from his sister Kika.

Wow, thought Harry, I have a brother and a sister. The crying stopped as he heard soft cooing noises from Lily. He saw a little girl running past the crack in his door. She looked to be about six years old. A moment later the little girl came flying into his room, screaming "Harry you're up I thought you'd never wake up, bur mommy said I couldn't come in 'till you were awake because you were up late last night." Harry didn't have a lot of experience with young children and was rather frightened when she came hurtling through the air and onto his bed. As she landed on the bed she hugged him, she obviously hadn't seen him for a long time. This was true. In this reality she hadn't, he had just gotten home from Hogwarts, but Harry didn't know this.

"Harry, I missed you!" Said the young girl in a high voice.

"Hi," Said Harry. Now he really didn't know what was happening. One minute he's dreaming a silly dream about his mum and then he heard a soft voice say, "Avada Kadavra." That was defiantly the last thing he remembered and then this. Could this be real, no he answered himself this had to be a dream, then why is every thing so real said a voice inside his head?

"Wha, what," Said Harry in a dazed voice. The girl was waving her hand energetically in front of his face. He must have been thinking for a while. He had to find Dumbledore, this was way too weird.

"Hey Kika, I have to go talk to mum hold on a sec, ok?"

"Ok," She said in a sad voice. Realizing too late that he hadn't really been listening to her which was weird because he always listened to her. Harry got out of bed and walked downstairs to find his mother in his night shirt.

"Mum," he said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here honey," she called. He walked into the room to find Lily taking care of one year old Evan.

"Mum, where's Dumbledore? I need to talk to him."

"Why, he's at Hogwarts, I suppose, why do you need to talk to him so badly, you were just there."

"I just do, ok,"

"Fine, Use Floo powder then and be back before dinner."

"Ok, mum, I will" Harry still liked saying mum. It felt good on his tongue, if that was possible.

Harry walked towards the fire place, Floo powder in hand, threw the powder in, said 'Hogwart's clearly, and stepped in. He swirled around and around in the fire place which made him very dizzy. Whoosh, he fell out of the fire and right onto Professor Dumbledore, who happened to be walking by his fire place at the moment.

"I need to talk to you Professor Dumbledore, sir"

"Well that is very evident, considering you just fell on top of me" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he stood up and brushed the soot off his robes.

**Sorry this chapter is really short too I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Hannah: Thanx your my first reveiwer! This story wouldn't be here with out you, and if it was it would have some major spelling errors. **

**Tondo-the-half-elf: Thank you so much for reviewing you made me very happy. This chapter is a little longer I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Monster Nianko: I named his sister just for you. I'll cange my summary too. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review it will make my day, thank you.**


End file.
